


Drericka Valentines Week Day 3: Hugs and Kisses

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Drericka Valentines Day Week 2019 [3]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Van Helsing is rather annoying.





	Drericka Valentines Week Day 3: Hugs and Kisses

Ericka was now five months pregnant, with her pregnant belly showing in the maternity shirts she wore. Her belly was big, but still magnificent. Dracula loved to talk to it as he woke up to start work. Ericka found this very endearing as he knelt in front of her while she laid in bed and put his head on her stomach to listen to the baby. Ericka would giggle soon afterward or wake up with a smile. 

She often received tips from her best friend, Wanda Werewolf who had been through her situation more than ten times now.  
Today, she was given many newborn baby outfits by her great-grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing. He insisted that the baby was a boy, Dracula had roared at him and stated a daughter was just fine. Abraham just rolled his eyes and simply stated that his breath stunk, unfazed by Drac’s roaring.

Dracula crossed his arms, like a child having a tantrum and said, “Blah, Blah, Blah!” Abraham snickers at that line, while Dracula frowns even more.

Dennis, Mavis and Johnny’s son, flew into the room where Ericka was and flopped on the bed. Ericka, feeling the movement of the bed, turned to look into the eyes of her nephew. Dennis’s lips were puckered and slowly leaning towards his grandma. Ericka leaned in and got him to kiss her cheek. He then proceeded to give her a big hug. 

Ericka hugged him back, caressing his cheek softly. He nuzzled his face into her hair, ‘so  
sleek and soft’ he thought. Dracula came barging in all upset from Van Helsing’s rage inducing arguments. 

He noticed Dennis and Ericka and immediately calmed down, knowing full well that stress wasn’t good for the baby. He sat on the bed rubbing circles on her belly, as he cooed at her belly. He soon felt a kick, placing a hand over her cheek and softly looked at her eyes as she leaned towards him to give him a kiss. 

Dennis cautiously put out his hand and lightly touched Ericka’s abdomen in fear of hurting his Aunt/Uncle. Dracula laughed as he told Denisovich (Dennis) that it was perfectly safe for Dennis to touch her abdomen. Dennis then with renewed interest, stuck his hand out confidently and placed it on her belly.

After a few seconds, light flutter-like movements were felt by all three. Dracula warmly smiles at Ericka whilst kissing her cheek softly. Dennis’s eyes got really big at the prospect of movement in her stomach. Dennis got really excited and began flying around the room as a bat.

Dennis flew out to the hallway and searched for his parents the wonderful thing that he just experienced. Ericka softly giggles as he left leaving her and Dracula behind. Dracula begins to purr, as Ericka slowly sat up and lifted her arms up to stretch them. She then swung her legs horizontally off the bed and put her feet onto the floor. 

Dracula helped her by pulling her arms gently to help her get off of the bed. She huffed and used his arms for support, as she struggled to get up. Dracula then, brought one of his muscular arms around her back and pulled her into his arms. She finally got up and was pulled into his arms. They hugged shortly before Dracula started peppering her face with kisses.

Ericka smiles and said, “Today was a great day wasn’t it?”

Dracula smirks and replies, “Except the moment with your great-grandfather, that guy is annoying.”

Ericka giggles softly as she hugs his torso tighter. “I suppose so.”


End file.
